A secret silenced is a secret safe
by DuRiechstSoGut98
Summary: Zerstoren is simply a scout, hired by the Republic to fight in the war. What she doesn't know is the secret the Jedi Council has kept from her. Will she continue to do what's right, or have her morals thrown into the air? A CanderousxCarthxRevan triangle.
1. Endar Spire

(Just a quick note before I start this. I'm going to be fast forwarding through a lot of the Endar Spire, considering most of it is a tutorial and is really boring.)

---

I grunted as I hit my head falling out of my bunk. Just what in the hell was that?

"Get up!" I heard someone shout and pull me up roughly. "The Sith are attacking the Endar Spire! We have to save Bastila!"

"Eh? What?" I groaned.

"Bastila. You know, the jedi we swore an oath to protect? Now I know you're only a scout, but she's going to need all the help she can get!"

"Alright alright." I grumbled and rummaged through my footlocker for my gear.

I slipped my typical scout uniform on, brown pants, white shirt and brown jacket. I took my long sword, considering I hate blasters. I followed Trask as he entered the lockdown over ride code and we walked down the small hallway when my data pad beeped.

"This Carth Onasi." He started. I couldn't catch the rest of what he said, because I was too distracted by his absolute beauty. "All hands to the bridge!" He screamed and our data pads shut off.

"You heard him." Trask said, opening the door and finding a few Sith on the other side.

"This must be the advanced boarding party." He said more to himself than me. "For the Republic!"

I swung my sword in the Sith's direction, taking him by surprise considering he had a blaster. This was why I hated them so much. You were _always_ caught by surprise with them. I easily cut him down as Trask finished off the second one.

"Let's get going." I said as Trask followed me around the twisting corridors.

Fighting assorted Sith, I picked up a few grenades and strapped them to my belt. I always loved explosions. I walked along a corridor when Trask roughly pulled me back.

"Use your grenade on the Sith just up ahead." He whispered.

"Good idea." I replied and picked a grenade, using my teeth to pull out the pin and throwing it into the Sith trio.

I smiled and laughed as no one survived the encounter. I walked up to the bodies and scavenged them for medpacs and opened a nearby door. I saw a Jedi and a Dark Jedi go at it as Trask pulled me back.

"Whoa, it's a Dark Jedi! This fight is too much for us, we'd better stay back."

Trask's authority was really starting to annoy me.

I watched as the Jedi easily cut down the Dark Jedi and waved to us. Before we could talk to her though, a console near her exploded and she screamed, falling to the floor dead.

"Damn, that was one of the Jedi accompanying Bastila, we could've used her help!"

"Yeah, no kidding," I replied and readied my sword as more Sith came to the bodies. Trask fired his rifle while I charged in for melee combat. I easily cut one down as another slashed me across the back, catching me by surprise.

I groaned in pain and stabbed him in the stomach causing him to fall over dead. Trask and I opened the door the bridge and all hell broke loose. I couldn't even see what I was killing, and before long, bodies crowded the bridge.

"Bastila isn't here on the Bridge, so she must have fled to the escape pods."

I nodded as I followed Trask into another room where he opened a door. Unfortunately, another Dark Jedi waited for us, lightsaber drawn.

"Damnit, another Dark Jedi." Trask mumbled, getting out his vibrosword. "I'll hold him off, you get to the escape pods!"

"But Trask--"

"Go!" He screamed and shut the door.

Sure he was annoying, but I couldn't just leave him there. I looked at the door and reached for it. No, I had to do this. I had to do this for Trask and Bastila. I went to the Starboard side of the ship and watched as my data pad flickered.

"This Carth Onasi. It looks like you and I are the only ones left... Zerstoren, is it?"

"Yes." I replied. "It's a dead language. I believe it means 'destroy' or something like that."

"Yeah, well, just get to the escape pods in one piece. I need you. Onasi out."

I sighed and ran wherever the corridors led, fighting assorted sith along the way. I finally opened a door where the so-called Carth Onasi stood waiting for me.

"Come on, we're the only ones left, and there's one escape pod left, we can use to hide out on the planet below!"

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked cautiously.

"Because I'm part of the Republic like you, now come on! There will be time for questions later!"

Knowing he was right, I got onto the escape pod that could hold four people. I strapped myself in as Carth got in and strapped himself in as well.

"Punch it!" He yelled over the explosions.

I hit the button and the door hissed shut. The escape pod rumbled underneath my feet and I felt a nauseating effect as the escape pod launched away. Clutching to the harnessess, I stared out the window and watched the Endar Spire explode into millions of burning fragments.

"I'm so sorry Trask." I whispered as I started to feel lightheaded from entering orbit.

"We're coming in hot!" Carth called.

He something else, but I couldn't catch it because I passed out.


	2. Taris

I awoke with a jarr and a slight moan. I clutched my head a splitting head ache awoke with me.

"Good to see you up instead of thrashing about in your sleep. You must've been having one hell of a nightmare." Carth said quietly.

"Yeah.." I replied softly, recalling the dream of Bastila fighting Darth Revan.

Why the hell would I have a dream like that, I wonder?

"Do you remember me?" Carth asked. "I'm Carth Onasi, I was on the escape pod with you, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." I replied. "I'm Zerstoren by the way."

"Right, Zerstoren." Carth pronounced my name wrong.

"No, it's pronounced _Zershturen._"

"Okay, _Zerstoren._" Carth corrected. "We still have to rescue Bastila somehow."

"And how do you propose we do that?" I asked, getting out of bed.

"For starters, you get dressed."

I looked down, and to my shock and embarrassment, I was in my underwear.

"Why in space am I in my underwear?!" I asked frantically, looking around.

Carth pointed to the clothes in the bed next to mine, cleaned and pressed. I looked to him with shock and disgust.

"Relax." He said, rolling his eyes. "I only undressed you so I could treat your wounds, and so I could clean them AND so you would be comfortable."

I sighed lightly. At least he was thinking of my own comfort and safety. I snatched my clothes and carefully got dressed, eyeing Carth all the while. Just because he was a decorated Republic hero doesn't mean he wouldn't make a move on a tired, injured girl. I strapped my boots and and shook on my beaten up brown jacket, reaching into the pocket and content to find a cigarette. Carth looked disgusted as I lit up, so I offered him one.

"No thanks, I don't smoke." He said and pointed to the window.

I rolled my eyes and drifted over to the window and opened it, leaning out and taking a deep drag on my cigarette. The sunlight spilling in to the room reflected off my deep, ocean blue eyes that could tell any secret with the right kind of light. This was the right light.

"Something wrong?" Carth asked, looking out the window.

"All these Sith, they've swarmed the place." I remarked, taking another drag on my cigarette and tossing it out the window.

"Yeah, this place is under Sith Quarantine. No one's allowed in or out, except on official Sith business."

"I'm shocked." I replied sarcastically, tying my matted black hair into a tight bun.

I desperately needed a shower, and preferably soon.

"Where should we start looking for Bastila?" I asked as I checked myself out in a mirror.

"We should ask around the local Cantinas, I'm sure someone knows something about the Republic space pods crashing, or a Jedi captive." Carth inquired as I opened up the door.

"Then lets head out then, shall we?" I replied and lead the way.

"Whatever you say." Carth mumbled and walked out of the apartment.

As we walked out, a Sith and two droids were shaking down two Duros.

"This is the third time in a week you've shaken us down!" One of them complained. "Isn't this enough?"

I gasped in shock as the Sith man shot him down in cold blood. As much as I hated blasters I snatched Carth's and pointed it to the back of his head.

"Leave this poor guy alone, will you?" I asked patiently.

The droids seemed confused.

"What are you waiting for?!" He shouted. "Shoot her!"

I backed up and Carth grabbed his blaster back, shooting down all three targets as I fumbled with my vibroblade.

"Jesus you're good." I whispered as I helped the terrified Duros man up.

He mumbled about his dead friend and told us to scurry along before we got in trouble.

"Sounds good to me." I replied as Carth followed me out into the Upper City streets of Taris.


	3. Canderous Ordo

(Another Author note: I'm going to be fast forwarding through the Taris scene too, considering it's boring as hell and would take too damn long to cover.)

After a heated argument with Carth, I slipped on a Sith uniform, half to piss him off, and other half to slip into the Lower City.

"That won't work." He said brusquely as I approached the guard by the elevator.

"We'll see." I snapped as the guard saluted me.

"Another patrol headed into the Lower City, eh? Be careful down there, the gangs will shoot at anything that moves. Can you believe that?"

I nodded and walked into the elevator with Carth behind me and I punched the button to descend. I groaned loudly and took off the helmet, shaking my raven black hair free. Carth rolled his eyes and sighed as I turned to him, half of my soft curls falling into my eye.

"And what's your problem now?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." He replied, waving his hand.

I hated it when people do that. I rescued the rest of my hair from the armor constricting it, causing it to cascade down my shoulders. I sighed softly as the elevator hissed to a stop.

"Looks like we're here." Carth yawned and played with his holsters.

"Yes we are." I drawled, readying my vibrosword as we approached a turn.

Carth and I watched carefully as three Hidden Beks and three Black Vulkars went toe-to-toe. As I expected, the Black Vulkars easily dominated and killed the Beks.

"Intruders!" One of them called his own tongue.

Carth and I leapt from out quasi-hiding place and he opened fire while I narrowly dodged the shots, cutting down two of the Vulkars. I spun around and realized I was face-to-face with one of the ugly bastards. Before I could scream and duck, he slumped into my arms, dead. I looked up as Carth held two smoking blaster pistols. I pushed the dead corpse away from me and whispered thanks while blushing.

"Aw, not only can she apologize, she can blush while doing it!" Carth teased, placing his blasters back into their holsters.

"Ach, get over yourself nerf-herder. You're not even that attractive." I laughed.

Carth clutched his chest with one hand raised a dramatic hand to his forehead.

"Oh, my feelings!" He cried.

I started to laugh, then stopped when I realized he was trying to get me back on his good side. Carth sighed in frustration and approached me.

"Oh come on, can't you just let it go?"

"I would let it go if you just TRUSTED ME." I replied, raising my voice a little.

"Zerstoren, it has nothing to do with you, okay? I don't trust easily, and for reasons that are my own."

"Ch, save it." I replied and began to walk away.

Carth grabbed my hand and spun me around, to my surprise.

"If you aren't the most frustrating woman I've ever met.."

"Yeah yeah, keep saying that and maybe you'll lose a finger." I joked, twisting out his arms.

I listened to him nag for about four seconds before shutting him out by humming Coin Operated Boy, a song that was commonly found on my music player.

(Quick AN: Don't even THINK about telling me that MP3/music players did not exist because if floating cars and lightsaber existed, then so did they, dammit!)

"Coin operated boy

sitting on the shelf, he just a toy

but I turn him on, and he comes to life

Automatic joy

That is why I want a coin operated boy."

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Carth called out over my quiet singing.

"Good." I replied with a smile as we approached two Black Vulkars and what appeared to two men from The Exchange.

"Too bad." One with silver hair quipped. "I was looking forward to cracking some skulls."

He smirked when he saw Carth and I and waved the man next to him away. I approached him with unmatched serenity.

"Hello there." I chimed.

He merely nodded in my direction, but I refused to give up.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm one of the Mandalorian mercs that Davik hired, and someone you don't want to get on the bad side of. Now I'm not one for small talk, so maybe I'll see you around." He brusquely replied and walked away.

"Coy little bastard." I whispered as I watched him walk flawlessly away.


	4. Undercity Sewers

---Time for another fast forward, don't you think?---

I sighed as I walked in the Undercity of Taris, feeling horrible for the terrible lifestyle these people must have. I wish there was some way I could help, but not enough credits in the world could make these people happy, but I had to find Mission Vao. She alone was the only person who could get Carth and I into the Black Vulkar base for the prototype swoop accelerator engine. I approached a man and a woman by what I assumed to be the gates.

"Please, you have to open it!" The woman implored.

"I..I can't, the rhakouls are too close! He won't make it." This man wanted to open the gates, but he needed to think of the villagers.

"He _will_ make it! Run Hendar run!" The woman threw herself against the gates, screaming for her lover to run.

"Open the gates." I drawled, flexing my arms.

"I'll open them but you have to be quick." The man said.

I nodded and Carth readied his blasters and by the time the man opened the gates, the rhakouls were close and ready to pounce on Hendar. Carth and I dived through the small opening the gatekeeper had made for us, and I instantly drove my vibroblade into one of the disgusting creature's head. He howled and hissed and fell over dead. Carth shoved Hendar through the gates as I finished off the last of the rhakouls.

"You're brave upworlder, braver than I." He chuckled as we watched the young couple happily skip off together, holding hands.

"I'm just glad I could help." I replied with a smile and walked back outside.

"Service with a smile." Carth remarked when the gatekeeper was out of earshot.

"Oh shut up you--"

"You have to help me!" A voice cried from behind me. "No one else will help me, not even the Beks! Please!" Mission grabbed my arm roughly and shook me.

"Whoa, Mission slow down." I yelled over her panic screaming. "Tell me what happened."

"They..they got Zaalbar! We were in the sewers, and they came out of no where!"

"Who did Mission? You have to slow down!" Carth yelled, shaking her shoulders roughly.

"Shaking isn't going to do her any good, Carth!" I scolded and took Mission's face into my hands. "Mission, slow down and tell me what happened."

Mission tried to slow her breathing and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Zaalbar and I were exploring in the sewers like we usually do, but this time Gamorrean slave traders were waiting for us. Zaalbar roared for me to run, and I thought he was behind me, but he wasn't! They're going to sell him off, I know it!" She calmly explained, losing her cool at the end.

I remembered Mission's wookiee friend, 'Big Z' as she called him, and it was odd that he would get captured by Gamorreans.

"If I help you find Big Z, will you help us get into the Black Vulkar base?"

"It's a deal." She breathed and dried the remnants of her tears.

"Keep it down over here or you're going to attract--"

I spun around and my mouth opened as I saw the very same Mandalorian from the Lower City.

"Well hello there." I greeted politely.

He smirked at me. "What are you doing down here?" He asked.

"I was just about to ask the same about you." I replied.

"You first."

"I need to get into the Black Vulkar base. Now it's your turn."

"I was hired to clean out this rhakoul-infested hellhole. I don't need to lose any more men, so I'm going topside. See you around." He said brusquely and walked away.

"Catch you on the flipside." I drawled and walked towards the sewer, holding the hatch open for Mission and Carth as I finally hopped in.

"How many more times are we going to run into that guy?" Carth asked as we opened a sewer door.

"As many times as we need to." I retorted as we came face to face with some Rhakouls.

"Oh well." Carth sighed as we took them out.

"Do you remember which way Zaalbar is?" I asked Mission as we headed down a sewer line.

"Yeah, right this way. Just follow me and we'll be there in no time."


	5. Damn rancors

As Carth hopped in, I climbed down the ladder and noticed Carth was waiting for me, arms wide open.

"What are you doing?" I asked, still clutching the ladder.

"Trying to be a gentleman. Jump."

I sighed at his ridiculous chivalry but reluctantly jumped. He caught my waist and set me down gently, smiling the entire time. His smile was kind of doofy, so I couldn't help but smile too. Sure, he was _real_ smooth sometimes, but sarcasm aside, he wasn't really all that bad. In time I'll probably grow to like him. We hunted high and low through the sewers, with no sign of Zaalbar anywhere.

"Mission, I don't think--"

I was interrupted when a door opened and a nasty, slimy, smelly gamorrean grabbed my hair and pulled me into the room. Considering they caught me by surprise, I couldn't fight back. I watched as Carth and Mission grabbed their blasters instantly, glowering at the gamorrean who had a tight grip on my hair. He snorted at me to translate, so I nodded as much as he would let me.

"He says lay down your weapons and he won't harm me." I said carefully.

"Tell him we said hell no." Carth growled, tightening his grasp on his blaster.

I watched as the gamorrean withdrew his axe and held it at my throat. He snorted and grunted to acknowledge that he knew basic, just couldn't speak it.

"Carth, just do as he says." I whispered.

I felt embarrassed not only by the fact that I was caught off guard, but by a _gamorrean_ no less. It couldn't be a more dangerous creature like a Mandalorian, no it had to be a friggen' gamorrean. I maintained my calm composure, even though I had a maelstrom of negative thoughts flying wildly through my head. Mission reluctantly laid down her blaster, but remained on guard, and Carth looked around, noticing there was no way out, laid down his blaster. When the gamorrean relaxed his grip, Carth scooped up his signature blaster with noteworthy speed and shot the gamorrean straight between the eyes. I'd have to thank him for his marksmanship later as I attempted to run off, when ANOTHER nasty, slimy, smelly gamorrean grabbed me by my hair. It a mad attempt to get away, I grabbed the dead gamorrean's axe and hacked off a good portion of my hair. I tucked and rolled over to Carth who handed me my vibrosword. I smiled and cut down the gamorrean who grabbed the second time and wiped the sweat off my brow as Mission opened a nearby door.

"Zaalbar! We found you!" She screeched as she leaped into the wookiee's arms.

"It is good to see you too Mission." I roughly translated.

Mission talked a mile a minute about how great a life debt is, until Zaalbar interrupted as explained for me. He was surprised I knew his language, and I smiled at my unusually wide understanding of alien languages, as Carth had mentioned when we first "arrived" on Taris. Zaalbar, Mission Carth and I hunted around again for the back door to the Black Vulkar base. Upon finding it, Mission snickered under her breath as he cracked the codes on the shields, allowing us to enter.

"I should probably mention before we go too far that there's a rancor right where we need to go." Mission said shyly.

"A rancor?!" I asked in astonishment.

"Well, yeah, but they're easy to get by. They're huge, but that doesn't mean their brain is too." Mission added.

I sighed and continued on anyway, finding the enormous rancor Mission had talked about earlier.

"Holy.."

I couldn't even finish because the rancor came after us. I grabbed Carth and Mission and ran like hell for the entrance. The rancor roared and clipped my back with his huge claws, tearing through my armor and barely scratching my skin. I winced and continued on with Zaalbar behind me. We barely made it into the entrance and before I could gather my weapon, Carth and Mission threw the guards into the rancor's reach, and Carth pulled me closer so I didn't get picked up.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

Yeah, Carth was _really_ smooth.


	6. Prototype Accelerator

---Woo hoo for fast forwards!---

I gently scooped up the accelerator and looked it over. I didn't know a lot about swoops, but it looked in serviceable condition. I smiled at Carth, Mission and Zaalbar as I held the accelerator close. I watched as Carth limped towards the entrance, so I stopped him.

"Something wrong, big guy?" I asked gently.

"Nope," He winced in pain, but tried to hide it. Hell, his voice said it too, "I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes at his machoness. I grabbed his wrist and laid him down on the ground.

"Tell me where it hurts."

"Never."

"Stop being stubborn!" I whined.

"I just don't want any healing. I can do it myself."

"No you can't, because you would have done so already. Now tell me or I'll find it myself."

He stayed silent. I merely shrugged and poked at his side, around the ribs. He didn't make a sound, so I poked at the other side, which was kind of mushy and tender, and he yelped.

"Found it." I gloated and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Ewww." Mission whined, hiding behind Zaalbar for protection. "Get a room or something."

"Oh, be quiet and let Zerstoren work Mission." Zaalbar woofed.

I smiled and removed Carth's shirt, trying not to show that I was impressed by his muscles. I opened a first-aid kit and hummed as I dabbed the gauze in alcohol and leaned close to Carth's face.

"All right big guy, this is going to hurt. You can hold my hand if you want."

"Pssh, bring it on." Carth challenged.

I wonder if he did this all the time, or if I was an exception. I dabbed the wound and laughed as Carth yelped like a little girl. I cleaned the dried blood away, being careful not to make Carth cry and asked him to sit up.

"I'm going to wrap your wound now." I said and applied some ointment to his bandage and some herbs.

"What are the herbs for?" He asked as I wrapped the bandage around his chest.

"They'll deaden the pain so you can walk normally, but you can't fight until it heals. You could tear something vital."

I just barely managed to use the whole bandage and cursed under my breath.

"Something wrong doc?" Carth asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, your chest is so damn big I used the entire bandage roll."

I smiled, trying not to laugh. Carth sighed and stretched, attempting to show off his muscles.

"Yeah, I try."

I laughed and helped him up as he put his shirt back on.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Mission asked.

"Yes, no more half naked old guys Mission." I chuckled.

She came out and heaved a sigh of relief. As Carth and I walked up towards the elevator, I didn't even notice that Mission and Zaalbar were behind us, whispering.

---

I watched Zerstoren and Carth go towards the elevator, and as soon as they were out of earshot, I turned to Zaalbar with a huge smile on my blue face.

"Did you see that?" I squealed.

"See what?" Zaalbar asked.

"The way they looked at each other! If they aren't together now, they defiantly will be."

Big Z pondered for a moment and smiled. Well, however a wookiee smiles anyway.

"I think you're right." He purred.

"Mission? Zaalbar? Where are you guys?" Zerstoren called.

I elbowed Zaalbar in the side, "Let's go!"

---

I turned around to tell Mission and Zaalbar to get onto the elevator, but they were no where in sight.

"Mission?" Carth called out.

"Zaalbar?" I followed suite.

"Mission? Zaalbar? Where are you guys?" I called louder.

"Right here!" Mission panted, jumping onto the elevator with Zaalbar on her tail.

"Where were you?" Carth asked.

"Zaalbar and I were having a bit of a talk, that's all."

Carth mumbled something under his breath, but I didn't catch it. I had a feeling that he was in another one of his 'I'm-suspicious-and-can't-trust-anyone' moods.

I always hated that.


	7. Flashbacks

I tightly gripped the steering sticks (as I always liked to call them, I never was much of a swoop racer) and looked into the window where Mission, Carth and Zalbaar waved hysterically, wishing me the best of luck. Gavin said I could ride with the accelerator, considering it could explode during the race. Of course, before I got strapped in, Carth gave me his usual I-don't-trust-these-guys-as-far-as-I-could-throw-them-so-don't-do-this speeches. I, of course, tuned him out for most of his rant and I focused more on the race. The light above me turned red, yellow then finally green as I slammed on the accelerator, feeling the wind rush through my hair. I felt exhilarated as I shouted in triumph, carefully dodging obstacles and hitting speed ramp. My swoop bike came to a progressive halt as I crossed the finish line with an even twenty eight seconds. Not bad for an amateur. I disassembled myself without help and sauntered back to the garage where everyone whooped and cheered.

"You did it! That's the best time," my Ithorian mechanic cheered, "No one is going to beat that!"

He spoke too soon because Redros charged in, screaming in Vulkar that he had beaten my time and there was no way I could do it again. I got in his face and nearly reeled from the smell.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." I dared and slipped on my helmet.

A few mechanics were moving my bike on the track as I buckled my helmet on and pulled the strap, slipping on my gloves and flexing my sore hands. I had gripped the sticks too tightly, so I needed to loosen up. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and when I looked, it was Bastila with a neural restraint collar on. I lost my breath as I stepped towards her when my mechanic grabbed my shoulders roughly and pushed me in the direction of the track.

"Get out there and make us proud," He cheered, "Time to beat is 23:34:36."

I sighed and nervously gripped the sticks as I waited for the green light. I looked back at the observation window and watched Carth talking to Mission with a worried look on his face. Either he was worried about my safety, or he was worried about Bastila's. Jury says...Bastila. The green light blurred in my vision as I sped off to the first speed bump. I narrowly hit it, flinging me into debris. I lurched in my harness roughly, but continued the race, and beat out Redros' time with 22:11:04. I walked back into the garage and took off my helmet, shaking my hair free and smiling.

"I hit debris and still beat your time." I gloated and went over the track coordinator.

He declared me the winner and the prize of the "Republic Slave" until Brejik stepped in.

"People, hear me out! Zerstoren, the woman you thought to have won the race, cheated!"

"You're a damn liar Brejik!" I shouted above the chaos and confusion.

"You cannot redraw the prize Brejik," The coordinator protested, "It's tradition!"

"To hell with your traditions! Vulkars, attack!"

Before anyone could make a move, Bastila snapped out of her trance, killing the guard in front of her and opening the cage. She grabbed his double vibrosword and readied herself. Brejik was in disbelief.

"How...how did you--"

"You underestimate the power of a Jedi, Brejik. A mistake you won't live to regret!"

With that, she leapt to him, using the force to propel her, and dueled with Brejik while I took on the others. I easily cut them down, running to Brejik, who had his back turned to me, and I forced my vibrosword down his spinal cord. He wasn't quite dead when I did that, so I cleaved him in two. Bastila's face contorted as the blood leaked onto her shoes. She looked to familiar, but it feels as if I should hate her. Why? I pushed these thoughts aside as she walked towards me with an air of leadership and arrogance. She prattled on about how she saved me and I should be grateful. Obviously, she doesn't know who she's dealing with.

"Excuse me, _princess_, I believe it's more accurate to say I saved you, considering you probably wouldn't have gotten out of here alive."

"You also underestimate the power of the Jedi." She remarked and raided Brejik's body for her lightsaber.

She shook off the blood as she brushed past me. I could just cleave that wench in two...

"Whatever Bastila, we don't have time for your nonsense, Carth is waiting."

She seethed at the fact that I said this was her nonsense, but her expression changed when I mentioned Carth.

"Carth is alive? Finally, some good news. Let's get back upstairs and we can discuss where to go from here."

---

Back at the hideout, Carth helped me and Mission break a vibroblade in two so Mission could do my hair properly. Carth watched as I sat on a plasteel cylinder and Mission hacked away at my unkempt and uneven hair.

"Almost done." Mission chimed as strands fell to the floor.

"You said that twenty minutes ago," I growled, "Hurry up."

"Can't rush perfection." Carth added with a chuckle.

Bastila looked pissed in the corner, as usual, considering we were focused on my hair more than the task at hand. We had to find a ship and get the hell out of here before the Sith realize Bastila is here, considering her Battle Meditation, she would be a valuable asset to the Sith. Not like that's going to happen though.

"Could we please just focus on our mission?" Bastila sighed.

Mission stopped cutting and cried, "Ta-da!"

I looked into a broken mirror and gasped at what I saw. Instead of my amazing mid-back length hair, there was hair cut just below my ears.

"What did you do?" I screeched, clutching at the hair.

"I cut it. It was pretty bad." Mission replied.

"I think it's kind of cute." Carth remarked with his usual flirtatious attitude.

Considering his home was bombed and he was betrayed by the person he trusted most, he was kind of light hearted sometimes, which worried me. It was a little out of character for someone like him. I looked at the grime and caked blood on my face and arms and gagged.

"I'm taking a shower." I groaned as I kicked off my boots.

"We'll be here." Mission called back.

I carefully slid off my tattered armor and my underwear. I turned the water on and sighed as I got in, watching my blood and gamorrean, Vulkar, Twilek and Brejik blood run down the drain. My wound from the rancor still bled, but only just a little. I could easily heal it later. I started to feel dizzy as I watched images flicker before my eyes. I think I started to scream, but I can't seem to remember. All I remember is a sharp pain in my head and images of Revan and Bastila dance before my eyes.


	8. Launch Codes

I awoke in a panic-stricken haze, finding Carth standing worriedly over me with Mission and Bastila close by his side.

"Are you alright? Can you speak?" Carth asked.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I found myself wrapped in a towel so thankfully Carth wouldn't see my pale, naked body. Mission leaned over and hoisted me up and I watched in horror as blood poured down the drain and my face was covered in it. Carth grabbed a cloth and wiped my face down as I sat on the sink, the towel barely covering my legs. I sat in silence as Carth went through two hand towels trying to clean my face.

"A message came for you while you out," Mission said handing me a datapad, "Sounds important."

I fumbled with the data pad, so Bastila read it to me, explaining that I was to see Canderous in the Lower City cantina. I nodded and knew that I had lost my speech when I hit my head. I only hoped it wouldn't be forever. Carth helped me off the sink and followed me back into the dorm.

"Can you dress yourself?" He asked.

I scowled at him. Of course I could dress! I wasn't a child!

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled and shut the door.

I got dressed in my usual scout outfit, exiting the room and sighing slightly. I still couldn't speak, so Carth and Bastila followed me to the Lower City cantina where Canderous waited patiently.

"Good to see you again." He greeted with a nod.

I nodded back and hoisted myself onto a barstool. Carth ordered a drink for me as Canderous glanced at my bandaged head.

"You have a fall?" He asked.

I nodded again.

"You weren't so quiet last time I saw you."

"She lost her speech when she hit her head." Carth intervened, standing unusually close to me.

He nodded and explained that he wanted me to break into the Sith base, which was a crazy idea, and steal the Sith launch codes, which was an even crazier idea. He explained that I had to buy an astromech droid named T3M4, considering he was the only droid on this planet who could break the codes in the base.

"So do we have a deal?" He asked.

I looked to Carth who shook his head, then I looked to Bastila, who couldn't seem to make up her mind. I looked back to Canderous and nodded. I held out my hand and we shook on it.

"I'll be here when you get the codes. After that, we can talk about a way off this backwater planet."

I left the cantina with Carth trailing close behind, complaining that I shouldn't trust him considering he was a Mandalorian and I probably fought him in the wars and he was not to be trusted. I thought to myself that Carth couldn't trust anyone. I went on with this plan however, despite numerous Jedi lectures from Bastila, which were even more difficult to endure than Carth's whining.

"Shut up." I croaked and both Carth and Bastila stopped.

"I beg your pardon?!" Bastila screeched.

Carth burst out in a fit of laughter.

"First words she can say, and it's telling you to shut up!" He chuckled, trying to cover his mouth, but to no avail.

"This isn't funny Carth! As for you Zerstoren, that's hardly an appropriate way to address your commanding officer!"

I wanted to tell her off, but I couldn't find the willpower to do so. I finally found the droid shop and was unfazed by the fact it was owned by a twi'lek woman. I never had anything against aliens, although apparently the Upper City of Taris did. I haggled my way into buying T3 for only 1500 credits, which was good enough for me. We walked to the Sith base and T3 quietly sliced the codes and we slid inside.


	9. Davik Kang

"There's a dark Jedi behind this door. Be careful." Bastila whispered.

I nodded and opened the door. The man sat there, meditating. He heard the door open and he immediately jumped up. He readied his double bladed vibrosword and glowered at me, Carth, Bastila and T3.

"Who dares disturb my--"

He stopped when he felt the force in me. He sneered and I had a terrible feeling about where this was headed.

"The force inside you," He commented, "Is amazing. If you bend that towards the dark side, you might--"

I cut off his persuasion by shaking my head and drawing out my double bladed vibroblade.

"Quiet type?" He snickered.

"You can't win, Sith!"

You can't win...didn't she say that to Revan? I shook the visions aside and readied myself. He, of course, came for me first. I steadied my vibroblade as the world slowed down. I watched Carth's blaster bolt streak through the air in slow motion. It was odd, but I figured maybe it was The Force or something. The world returned to normal speed and I was in a stalemate with this 'Dark Jedi'. He was pressing down on my with his vibrosword and I was holding him up with mine. If I moved, or did a barrel roll, I would die, there was no doubt about that. Carth got behind the Sith however and shot him in the back of head, spewing brains and blood all over me.

"Ick, Carth!" I shrieked.

The blood looked so familiar. I was experiencing another vision where I was laying on the floor of a starship and covered in blood. Bastila was crawling towards me and she sighed at the blood. I pleaded with her to help me, to do something, but I went black.

"Zerstoren, wake up!"

I was in Carth's arms, covered in a cold sweat. My mouth was dry so it was hard to speak at first. Oh wait, I can't speak. Forgot about that.

"What happened?" He asked, wiping my face with a white cloth.

I looked to Bastila who only nodded. Maybe she understood what happened? As soon as I get full speech back, she has some questions to answer.

"Well, we've got the launch codes," Bastila sighed and placed her bloody hands on her hips, "We'd better get back to Canderous."

"Canderous," Carth mumbled, "If he even thinks about touching you--"

"Stop!" I croaked.

It always something negative coming out of my mouth. I could feel myself being able to speak however, which was good. Soon enough I would be able to talk fluently again.

"Yeah," Carth murmured, helping me up, "We'd better get back."

"I heard the Sith base had a break in, and I know it was you." Canderous whispered as I sat down next to him.

I nodded and let Bastila be my 'translator'. I couldn't speak, but she could, so it worked I guess.

"So are you taking us to Davik's estate?" Bastila asked, looking at me for approval.

I nodded, indicating she was right in guessing my question. She probably dug into my mind and found the question rather than guessing, but that's just speculation.

"Of course. We could leave now if you want."

"Should we leave now?" Carth whispered.

I nodded carefully.

"Alright then, let's get going." Canderous stretched and got off the bar stool.

We arrived at the estate where we were supposed to meet Davik. He walked in with Calo Nord next to him. It was hard to tell with the goggles on, but Calo probably wasn't happy to see me. It didn't matter, he'll get his eventually. Davik roughly shook my hand and made a comment that my hands were soft. That was a little creepy considering he's old as dirt.

"Canderous says you're a good looking recruit. Is he right?"

Carth and Bastila panicked for a second, but I found the willpower to speak.

"That's correct."

I almost didn't recognize my own voice.

"Good, very good. Let me give you a tour of the estate, then we'll talk about your possible employment.

"Sounds good." Canderous filled in for me.

He winked at me, which could either mean he's got my back if something goes wrong, or that he thinks I'm the hottest thing since the sun.

Maybe it was both?


	10. Almost out

"Jesus Christ Canderous, don't you know where we're going?" I whispered harshly as we moved out of the room in search for the Ebon Hawk.

"Look toots--"

He was cut off by the guards squawking in the hallway. Canderous jumped into a nearby room, which was actually a closet, and motioned for me to do the same. I frantically jumped in and Canderous drew me close to him, covering my mouth with his enormous hand.

"Just stay quiet and we'll be fine." He whispered.

I wondered about Bastila and Carth, who were behind us and if they would be able to take out the guards. I sighed and pushed my way out of the closet just as Carth and Bastila were walking by. My jaw fell open at Carth's expression.

"Well..uh sorry to ruin your moment."

"There was no moment!" I quickly replied.

Canderous then wrapped his arm around my waist and drew me uncomfortably close.

"You're damn right you ruined a moment!"

"Canderous!" Bastila and I scolded at the same time.

I tried to flip my hair in the flirtatious way I used to, but the lack of it prevented me from doing so.

"You only wish there was a 'moment'." I chuckled.

Apparently Bastila and Carth killed the guards in the hallway because they were dead on the floor as we skulked by. Well, as best skulking as Canderous can do anyway. I found a terminal and easily sliced into it, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Carth asked.

"Their security is terrible. I'm hacking the mainframe…done."

"Done with what?" Canderous asked impatiently.

"Cameras. There's someone in what's called the 'Guest Room'. I can only imagine it isn't good, considering the guy's in a force cage and there's some torture droids hanging around." I replied, my face glowing slightly from the light on the terminal.

"The guy's probably in there for a reason." Carth said cautiously.

"With Davik Kang? I highly doubt it." I replied coyly.

"In any case," Bastila sighed, resuming her authority tone, "We need to get to that ship. So Zerstoren, let's talk to this 'prisoner'."

"That was the plan whether anyone liked it or not." I replied and walked out of the room.

--

Several minutes and dead guards later, we found the room where the guy stood in a force cage. Canderous immediately went for one droid while Bastila sighed in frustration and moved to help him. Carth and I took on another one, and before long, I heard Canderous grunt in pain. When the droids were dealt with, I moved to Canderous to help him.

"Get away from me," He grunted painfully, "I don't need your help."

"Yes you do," I sighed and thrust him down, "Now stay still."

I tried to straddle him, but he wasn't going to have it.

"I don't think so." He replied and arched his back and rolled over.

This caused me to fall over with a hard thud, so when he struggled to get up, I straddled him again and forced him to stay still.

"Where were you injured?" I asked as Carth helped the man out of the force cage.

"Like I would tell you princess. Now get off."

"Tell me, or I'll find it myself."

Somehow Canderous translated this as seductive and grabbed me hands, pinning me to the ground.

"Go right ahead and look."

I smiled as he released my hands and I lifted his shirt, finding a nice sized burn. I smiled coyly at Canderous, whose face held disappointment.

"What's the matter? Figured I'd look somewhere else first?"

Canderous opened his mouth, but Carth intervened before he could give an indecent answer.

"The guy gave me the codes for getting past the Hawk's security system." He sighed, waving a data pad.

I snatched it out of his hand and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"I owe you one Carth!" I giggled and skipped out of the room and to a nearby terminal.

I hacked into the mainframe again, this time unlocking the door to the hangar. I snickered to myself, considering this went off without a hitch. Well, pretty much without a hitch if you don't count dead guards. I rounded the corner and opened the door, finding two things I didn't want to see. Well, three now, as the building was coming down around Davik and Calo's ears.

"Well, look here," He mocked, "Thieves in the hangar!"

"You're damn right Kang. I don't appreciate being cheated, so I suggest you let us leave here now before I get nasty."

"As if," Davik retorted, "Kill them all Calo."

"With pleasure." He replied in what could be misconstrued as a chuckle.


	11. Make out

I readied my vibrosword, taunting Calo with it. He did just as I expected, and fired at me first. I ran forward, dodging stray shots, but it was harder to cut him down than I had originally thought. Carth was behind me, firing power blasts onto Calo until he couldn't take it anymore. He whipped out a detonator and laughed manically.

"I'll blow you all to hell."

He pressed the button, and this time, Carth played the hero and dragged me out of the way. I was merely dumbfounded that Calo would do something like that. A thunderous roar overcame my thoughts and I scrambled up just as a piece of the ceiling fell where I was sitting just seconds before.

"Come on toots, get on the damn ship!" Canderous shouted over the roar of bombs.

I helped Canderous strip Davik's body, and we ran onto the ship just as Bastila and Carth were priming the engines. We flew away and swooped low to pick up Mission and Zalbaar and sped away towards Dantooine. Carth flipped on the auto pilot and put his hands behind his head, heaving a heavy sigh.

"Damn Sith." I whispered, choking on tears.

"What it matter to you? That wasn't your home planet." Canderous snuffed.

I slapped his chest and stormed off. He was such an ass! I still have yet to heal his chest, if I ever get the time or patience. I sat down in the cargo hold, flipping on a small CD in the wall and listened as soft, relaxing music to play. I laid down on my back and eventually fell asleep with another vision flickering before my eyes.

--

I sat up with a gasp, covered in cold sweat. It was another vision of Bastila fighting Revan. I knew now that this _was_ something of the force, these things do not happen 'coincidentally'. I found Bastila in the cockpit and she had the same look on her face as I did. I didn't bother talking to her about it, it would do no good.

"Morning sunshine" Carth greeted after my stare-down with Bastila.

"Morning Carth." I grumbled. I was only asleep for a few hours.

"What? No kiss?"

"Hell no." I replied and grabbed a cup of coffee.

I sipped it and sighed. It has been WAY too long since I've been able to sit down and have a _good_ cup of coffee without being interrupted.

"Hey Zerstoren!"

I spoke too soon.

"Yes Canderous?"

"Take a look at this."

I growled and set my cup down, forcing myself to get up and take a look at whatever Canderous had to show me.

"What is it--"

I was interrupted by a fierce, yet passionate kiss on the mouth. I stumbled back and noticed it was Canderous, of all people. His huge paws dug into my hips as he aggressively pushed me into a wall. I struggled at first, then realized I kind of want this, so I gave in.

"Zerstoren, I wanted to run some--MY GOODNESS."

We quickly separated as Bastila walked in, red as a tomato that she walked in on such an intimate scene. She slowly backed away, then turned around and darted away as quickly as possible. Canderous just stood there laughing, trying to get rid of his erection. I got rid of it by punching him the bollocks.

"We are NEVER doing that AGAIN." I screamed, walking away from the crouched-over Canderous.

"What did you do?" Carth asked as he saw the evil grin on my face.

"Oh nothing. Just punched Canderous in the bollocks, that's all."

"Ouch! What for?"

"Ummm…just 'cause."

Carth gave me the you'd-better-tell-me-the-truth-or-I'll-do-something-bad look. I sighed and gave in.

"Canderous and I were making out hardcore, and Bastila walked in on us and freaked, so Canderous started laughing and I told him to never do that again."

"Umm..okay." Carth replied awkwardly, which sounded more like jealousy.

"What's wrong Carth? Jealous?"

He waved his hand merely shrugged, "Ha, as if."

"Okay, if you insist Carth." I mocked and walked out of the cockpit.

Little did I know that Carth was dying inside at the thought of losing me to Canderous.


	12. Sedatives are great

I stared out into deep space, wondering if Carth, Mission, Bastila, Canderous, Zalbaar, T3-M4 and I were getting sucked into some huge destiny that none of us had any control over. I placed my hands on the co-pilot controls and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Don't do that." Carth scolded and slapped my fingertips.

"Sorry." I whispered and walked away.

I went into the dormitories where Mission wasn't staying and lay down on the cold durasteel floor. I lay on my back and stared at the ceiling, laying completely still and unaware that I was even breathing. I heard soft footsteps outside the door and I immediately sprung up. I sighed when I saw it was only Carth.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." He whispered, clutching to the frame of the door.

"I wasn't sleeping."

He came in and sat down next to me. I sighed at his presence and how it could make such an impression on my spirit. He was like the better half of myself and I had a feeling our friendship was no where near finished. He smiled softly at me, and I grinned involuntarily.

"You want to talk now?" I asked.

He nodded, and we discussed more of his past. I learned of how Saul betrayed him and bombed Telos. I nodded and listened intently, realizing he still left details about the roots of his hatred for him.

"Carth, there has to be something else that makes you hate him.

Carth began to seethe.

"Yes, and I told you, he bombed my home planet!"

"But Carth--"

I rested my hand on his, and he flung it off and wrapped his hands around my throat. My eyes went wide and I was terrified. This was completely out of character for him, and he saw the terror in my eyes. He carefully unwrapped his hands from my throat and croaked that he had to go. He ran from the room, leaving me speechless and clutching my neck delicately.

"Well well." Canderous quipped, sauntering into the room.

"Not now." I whispered and got up to walk away.

He clothes-lined me back to the floor. He straddled me and I struggled to loosen myself. He bent close to my face.

"We are not done yet."

"As far as I am concerned, we are."

I managed to push him off me and I locked myself in the med bay. I'm always screwing something up, although technically Carth almost choking me was no fault of my own. I laid on the bed accessed the medication we had in stock. All we had were mild sedatives, which were good enough for me. I entered my ID and the machine silently distributed one needle and a vial. Warning signs flashed on the monitor, but I ignored it, figuring I knew what I was doing. I filled the needle to the fifteen mark, then tapped it to get air bubbles out. A pounding came on the door.

"Yeah?" I said rudely.

"Zerstoren, what are you doing in there?" Bastila asked shrilly.

"Preparing myself for the trip." I replied.

"Zerstoren?"

I hummed and inserted the needle into my arm, gasping slightly from the pain. I was never good with needles, but in a few seconds the lights spun and I began to giggle and sing horribly.

"come on now try and understand  
the way I feel when I'm in your hands  
take my hand come undercover  
they can't hurt you now."

Bastila pounded on the door again, and I barely sat up to scream at her when I fell from the chair.

--CARTH'S POV--

I swiveled in the pilot's chair and twiddling my thumbs when I heard Bastila banging on the door to the med bay. She asked what Zerstoren was doing, and I couldn't hear her answer. Bastila called her name again, then I heard a faint thump, and Bastila went nuts. She screamed her name and tugged on the door hard, but to no avail. My heart raced as I looked at Bastila. She was panicking.

"Carth, open the damn door!"

I had never really heard Bastila swear before, but I tried to open it. I asked Bastila what happened, but she couldn't answer.

"I can't open it. No one can."

"T3!" Bastila screamed, running through the ship.

I personally thought she was making a big deal out of nothing, but then again, Zerstoren probably got into something she shouldn't have. T3 came back and neatly sliced into the med bay door, and I looked at Zerstoren on the floor, her head covered in blood. Bastila didn't scream, but her breathing became faster and heavier. We picked her up and put her back on the bed. Again, she hits her head. Bastila carefully picked up a needle and sighed.

"She's overdosed on something."

I took the needle from her hand. It had some blood on it, and it was empty. There was no way she overdosed on the ship. Then again, Davik did handle spice. It was possible she crushed it up and stuck it through her arm. That was unlikely, as I'm sure she didn't do this on purpose. Bastila carefully dressed her head wound, and I gingerly grabbed her arm.

"Let's go." I said quietly.

"But Zerstoren…she's still hurt Carth!"

"She'll be fine. We need to leave her alone for now."

Bastila reluctantly followed as we left Zerstoren alone in the medbay with the door open and T3-M4 watching over her very carefully.


	13. Jedi Council

I groaned and opened my eyes, my head weighing somewhere around two pounds. I noticed my head was wrapped and T3 stood by the door, whirring and beeping.

"T3, shut up." I groaned.

"Zerstoren! You're alive!" Mission screeched, throwing her arms around me.

"Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?"

"Carth and Bastila were sure they were going to lose you!"

"Lose me? I'm right here!"

Bastila appeared in the room with Carth behind her, and they shooed Mission away. I sighed and rolled my eyes, knowing full well this meant a screaming, ranting lecture from Bastila about how a Jedi wouldn't do this and such.

"Zerstoren just what the hell were you thinking? You can't just do things like this and think that there aren't any consequences! What you do is your business Zerstoren, but shooting up spice isn't going to--"

"Whoa whoa, who said I was shooting spice?"

"There a needle with blood on it and you were passed out on the floor." Carth sighed.

"I went a tad overboard with some sedatives, I don't do drugs you guys!"

"Sedatives?" Carth asked, astonished.

"Yes, sedatives. I'm terrified of flying you ass!"

Bastila kicked the floor slightly, ashamed she had made a false accusation. I stood up and gazed out the window, seeing plains as far as the eye can see.

"We've arrived on Dantooine. I'm taking you to see the Council here." Bastila said quietly.

"To be a Jedi?"

"That's the plan." Carth sighed and stretched.

I hate the way he acted so coolly after what he did earlier. I followed Carth, Bastila and Canderous off the ship and I immediately lost my balance, clutching wildly onto to Canderous, who supported me with his enormous hands.

"Everything alright, kid?" He asked.

"I'm still a little woozy from the sedatives. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"What will you do until then?" Carth asked.

"I say that Bastila gives me a piggy back ride!"

"Piggy back…no! Aren't you a little old to be doing something so childish?" Bastila screeched.

I sighed. She thought she was so old and so mature. I bet she wasn't older than twenty.

"Hell no! Plus, I can't walk. It's either you or one of the sleazy, bad-intention males give me one. Choice is up to you Bastila."

I winked at Carth and Canderous, who snickered under their breath. Bastila sighed and bent down, so I smiled and leaped onto her back. She easily supported me, so I don't know what she was complaining about.

"Now! To the Jedi Council! AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!"

Bastila huffed and walked to the Jedi Council chambers, supporting me on her back with Canderous and Carth laughing hysterically behind her. She finally dropped me just before we reached the chambers.

"Now stand up straight and walk in slowly. I will not have you make a fool of yourself."

"Yes mother, whatever you say." I scoffed and walked in, the Jedi chatting amongst themselves.

The all stopped when they saw me. I could feel their fears seeping from them like a sieve, one of them had a deep, seething anger towards me, but I could not feel who it was. They all held a faint, tantalizing familiarity. Nevertheless, they introduced themselves as if we had never met. There was Master Zhar, Master Dorak, Master Vrook, and of course, Master Vandar.

"It is truly a pleasure to meet you and begin the training to be a Jedi." I greeted, trying my best not to screw anything up for Bastila.

Vandar talked about how Bastila and I shared a force bond, meaning both of us were strong in the force and how that meant I should begin my training as a Jedi and so on and so forth. I barely paid attention considering the immense boredom of it all. They finally dismissed Bastila and I and told us to get some rest and come back in the morning. We walked out and shut the door behind us.

"Ugh, finally! I thought that would never end!"

"Zerstoren, that's not--"

"Cram it Bastila, even you can't deny that was one of the most boring things you ever had to sit through."

She remained silent, which indicated that I was right. I stumbled back to the Hawk as the sun began to set, welcoming the soft bed that Canderous now inhabited.

"Canderous move your ass. That's my bed."

"Oh yeah," He asked, his hand over his eyes, "I don't see your name on it."

I sighed and jumped on him, attempting to push him off. I was a wimpy, 120 pound human girl while he was an enormous, 225 pounds of pure muscle Mandalorian. You can see how well that worked out.

"I have a better idea," Canderous suggested, snatching my hips, "Why don't we sleep together?"

"Dream on, butt breath." I sighed and pushed him off the bed.

He got up and sighed, walking out of the room while I crawled underneath the covers, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.


	14. Good Night Carth

It's been several weeks since my arrival on Dantooine, and I must say that my training has brought Bastila and I closer together. Granted, I still couldn't stand her lecturing about the Jedi ways and falling to the dark side, but I also found out that she loved her father, but had a rough history with her mother. Now we were sparring with our long swords while Master Zhar watched and corrected my flaws.

"Duck Zerstoren! Very good…spread your legs more. That's it. Very good." He commented as I received a cut across the cheek from Bastila.

She immediately stopped to ask if I was alright, so I took advantage of this and kicked her in the side. The sparring started again until the cool evening breeze blew across my sweaty face.

"I think that's enough for today Zerstoren, don't you think?" Bastila panted, wiping the sweat off her brow.

"I think so too. I'm beat." I replied and stretched.

Every muscle ached from five straight hours of sparring. Now all I wanted to do was to go back onto the Hawk and get some rest. I wanted to anyway, until Master Zhar presented me with a key. I looked up at him and he sighed.

"Your male companions are a distraction, we cannot risk that to your training."

"They aren't a distraction!"

"Canderous Ordo and Carth Onasi are not distractions?"

I felt my emotions flare up at the sound of their names. Master Zhar sighed and so did Bastila, so I knew they felt my emotions.

"I see now." I whispered, putting my head down in shame.

"Last door on your left." Master Zhar sighed and went inside.

"Can I least tell them where I'll be?" I asked Bastila.

"I'll tell them."

"I'd like to tell them myself."

"They are a distraction Zerstoren, you heard--"

"I'm not training right now, so they won't be distracting anything!"

I left Bastila behind as I stormed towards the Hawk. Canderous was outside stamping on a cigarette butt when I approached.

"So are we--"

"Not now Canderous."

I went onboard and found Carth swiveling in the pilot's seat, twiddling his thumbs, as usual. He leapt up when he saw me.

"Do I get an explanation now?" He asked with a tired sigh.

He had obviously been up worrying about me, judging from his messy hair and dark bags under his eyes. He faltered every so slightly when he stood up.

"I'm afraid not Carth," I said quietly and sadly, "I just came here to tell you that they've given me a room in the academy."

"So you'll be staying there until your training is done?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so."

Carth sighed explosively and punched the Dura steel wall which made me jump, but I stayed where I was when he got very close to my face.

"_Why_?"

"Because they believe that you and Canderous prove to be a distraction to me."

Carth sighed and smiled a wicked smile.

"How am I a distraction? I don't do anything!"

"I'm not sure." I lied, hiding my somewhat growing feelings for Carth.

Apparently the Jedi Council felt my emotions for these two bimbos. They resented that I felt this way, and I knew I would have to fight it when I become a full fledged Jedi. I couldn't help but love these two bimbos, despite their flaws. I shuffled my feet, laughing quietly at myself for liking Carth so soon. Canderous wasn't too soon, considering he gave me a sneak-kiss not too long ago. I pushed these thoughts aside as I started to walk off the Hawk.

"Hey Zerstoren, wait a second."

I stopped at the bottom of the ramp. It was now dark and the crickets were singing their night songs again and a chill breeze blew across my face.

"Your cheek.." He commented, lightly touching my face.

"It's nothing Carth. Just a little sparring accident is all."

"Would you like me to fix it for you?"

"No, I imagine they have peroxide or something in my room."

He frowned, but accepted my answer for now. He handed me a pillow and a small teddy bear.

"You almost forgot these." He chuckled.

I gingerly took them from his hands. I chuckled at how I was a twenty eight year old woman and still sleeping with a stuffed teddy bear and a special pillow. It was funny, but I couldn't sleep without them. Carth also handed me a holodisk.

"I know how much you love music, so take this. It's a compilation of some of my favorites."

"Thanks Carth. Is that it?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is. Good night."

"Good night Carth." I whispered and kissed him on both cheeks as a sign of friendship.

I took my things and walked away towards my new apartment, shivering every now and then from the cool night winds.


	15. Hands Down

I finally arrived at the apartment and slid my key in and listened to the lock beep. I opened the door and threw my stuff onto the bed and sighed, ruffling my black hair. I peered into a mirror and saw that this was one of those moments where my eyes could have revealed anything.

Not like there was much to reveal. I don't remember my past anyway.

I took Carth's holodisk and slid it into a player an listened as a soft acoustic song bled into the room. I smiled and took a brush, gingerly brushing my hair to undo the knots I had created during the course of the day.

"_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me_

_So won't you kill me, so I die happy?_

_My heart is yours to fill or burst_

_To break or bury, or wear as jewelry_

_Whichever you prefer._"

I chuckled to myself as I faintly remembered this song from some time ago. I even sang along with the lyrics.

"The streets were wet and the gate was locked, so I jumped it and let you in. You stood at your door with your hands on my waist and you kissed me like you meant it."

I sighed and changed the song, scoffing at how corny Carth could be. I pondered the thought of more crappy love songs as I heard a crash in the bathroom.

"Who's there?" I called out nervously, not bothering to turn off the music player.

I grabbed my hairbrush as a weapon and carefully grabbed the bathroom doorknob and opening it and swinging wildly.

"Ow! Zerstoren, stop it's me!"

"Canderous? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, the usual. Hoping to get beat with…a hairbrush?"

"I had nothing else."

"If I was a real attacker, you hoped to kill me with your hairbrush?"

I thought of the possible situation and chuckled, going back into my room and sitting on the bed, patting the spot next to me. Canderous sat down and put his arm around my shoulder.

"So what are you here for? And how did you get in?" I asked.

He forced me to lay back, so I placed my hands neatly on my stomach as Canderous played with my hair.

"I was lonely and wanted to know how you were doing."

"Well, I'm doing fine now, so you can leave."

"Why so soon?"

"Because if the Jedi Council knows you're here, I'm toast. Plus, you won't be able to see me again before the end of my training, which could be months."

"Eh, I could bear it." He scoffed and buried his face in my neck.

I tried to push him away, but that only brought him closer. I wanted him to stop, but part of me didn't. Part of me loved the risk I was taking with him, so I wrapped my arms around his broad neck and rolled him over.

"What if I say no?" I asked.

"No to what?"

"Doing anything with you."

"Then I'll leave."

"No you won't." I retorted and got up.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because you're Canderous Ordo, the mandalorian who could anything he wants with a little brute force."

"Zerstoren, I don't get women with brute force."

"So what is it then? Your ravishing good looks?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

I scoffed and changed the song again on the music player. This time it was a little harder, and I immediately recognized the lyrics as Bite To Break Skin.

(AN: Yeah, these bands didn't exist in KOTOR, but then it wouldn't be interesting.)

"Canderous, just go. I don't want to get in trouble."

Canderous stood up to go, but not before tracing my hips with his huge, yet somewhat soft, hands.

"Canderous, please go. I don't want to force you."

"Then don't. Let me do the work."

His hands began to slide up my torso, so I used what I had learned with the force and blasted him out of the room. I quickly ran to the door and locked it and heard Canderous pounding on the door, telling me he was sorry and other such nonsense.

"Mandalorians don't apologize!" I yelled through the door and turned the music up a little more.

"_Bite to break skin_

_Don't give the secret_

_My stoic face, beating with passion_

_The phoenix will die inside the fire storm_

_I am the son, so follow my footsteps._"

Eventually the banging stopped and I changed the song to first soft acoustic one and turned the volume down low. I climbed under the covers and threw the pillow they gave me on the floor and put my special pillow in its place. I curled up with teddy bear and eventually fell asleep, dreaming more dreams about Revan and Bastila.


	16. Breakfast Conversations

I awoke to someone knocking gently on the door. I looked at the clock and that it was 8:34 in the morning. I grudgingly got out of bed and wandered to the door, undoing the chain lock and unlocking the door, opening to find none other than Carth.

"Cue pajamas." He scoffed.

I looked down and noticed I was in very short shorts and a tank top. I didn't care much, it's not like I was super fat or super skinny. I was what Canderous described as the 'perfect figure'.

"Very funny, now what do you want?"

"The council wanted to see you ate 9:30."

"So you get me up at 8:30?"

"Well, I figured we could have breakfast."

"Alright, just let me get dressed."

I invited him inside, digging through my clothes for something to wear.

"It's going to be hot outside, so I suggest you dress appropriately."

"Good idea." I mumbled, finding some shorts and a camisole.

I went into the bathroom to change and freshen up a bit as Carth wandered around my apartment, playing the holodisk that was in the player. I soon heard 'Right Here In My Arms' by HIM play. I didn't like the song much because it usually made me sad. I applied a tad of makeup and walked out, seeing Carth with my hairbrush, singing to the mirror.

"Okay Ted Nugent, I need my hairbrush back." I laughed.

He blushed and handed me my brush, to which I smiled and gave myself a quick brushing. I opened the first drawer of my vanity and took out several bottles.

"What are those?" Carth asked,

"These? My medicine."

"Five bottles?"

"Yes. One is for my allergies, another is for my asthma, this one is for my high blood pressure, this is birth control, and this my anti-depressant."

Carth blinked at the birth control and anti-depressant.

"Look Carth, it's not like I'm on Lithium, so chill out. As for the birth control, I have an abnormal menstrual cycle, so the hormones smooth things out."

"I've never seen you depressed before though."

"That's because I take my medicine." I sighed and swallowed the pills with some water.

Carth and I walked out as I slipped on my flip-flops and locked the door behind us. I walked down the hallway, passing by various Jedi and denizens of Dantooine. We finally got outside, and the blaze of the sun almost knocked me over.

"It really is hot out here." I panted, shielding my eyes.

"If you think it's bad here, imagine what it's like on Tatooine."

I nodded and we made our way towards the Hawk to get some breakfast.

"Please tell me you're not going to let Mission cook."

"Mission? No, I was going to make you some."

I smiled and blushed. No one has ever made me breakfast. Or any food, for that matter. I sat down at the table across from a very upset and bruised Canderous.

"Good morning Canderous. Did you sleep well?" I asked, getting up for some coffee.

"Yes I did. I had a little difficulty because of a minor _concussion,_ but my implant quickly took care of that."

"Glad to hear it." I said, smiling into my cup.

Carth placed a plate down in front of me with some eggs, toast, bacon and hash browns. I grabbed some salt when Carth slapped my hand away.

"You have high blood pressure, that sodium will give you a stroke."

"Okay, fine." I pouted, but snatched the salt shaker when Carth turned his back.

"Victory is mine." I whispered as I rapidly shook the salt shaker.

I placed it back down when Carth turned around, smiling innocently and putting ketchup on my eggs. Canderous stood up from the table and grabbed himself a cup of coffee, sipping it gently.

"So how did everyone sleep?" I asked, pouring half and half into my coffee.

"I slept well, I don't know about Canderous." Carth said, biting his bacon.

"As I said, I slept well, despite a minor concussion."

"How did a Mandalorian get a concussion?" Carth asked.

"Yeah, Canderous, how did a Mandalorian like you get a concussion?"

He remained silent, and eventually left the room. I snickered under my breath.

"Would you happen to know something about that?" Carth asked, sipping some orange juice.

"Bastard decided it would be funny to sneak into my bathroom last night. He scared me, so I beat him with my hairbrush."

Carth nearly choked on his hash browns. I started to laugh with him until her laughter faded when he looked into my eyes. I looked back into his soft, chocolate brown eyes that held such a bitter tragedy, but it was locked away, hidden deep in his soul.

"You're a funny person, you know that Zerstoren?"

"That's all you have to say?"

"What else is there to say?"

Maybe that I like you, and I think you like me back.


	17. Beautiful Slowdance

I poured myself another cup of coffee and poured some half and half in it and watched the brown swirl in with the black. I was slightly pensive when I poured in the sugar and stirred it gently and sat back at the table with Carth. I gathered my legs on the chair and rested my head on my knees.

"Something up?" Carth asked, putting his dishes in the sink.

"Me? No, nothing's wrong."

"Your eyes and your face are like an open book Zerstoren. You can tell me anything."

I glanced at the clock and noticed it was 9:26. It will have to wait.

"I'm sorry Carth but I can't. I got to run and meet the Council. Bye!"

"Bye." He sighed, upset that he missed another conversation with me.

I walked out of the ship, past Canderous looking for some action, and into the Council chambers. Bastila stood with her hands neatly behind her, looking as perfect as she can for the Council. I stood before them, trying my hardest not to screw anything up for her when they finally addressed me.

"Today Zerstoren, we will begin your induction as a Jedi."

I cocked an eyebrow slightly. Wasn't there some kind of long, stupid, boring ceremony to go through?

"Okay. How do we begin?"

--

Oh Mission's various Gods this was taking forever. First, they described the force bond between Bastila and I, something I wouldn't understand for a while, then there was some stupid code I had to memorize so I wouldn't fall to the dark side (Yeah, as if THAT helped Revan!), then there was something else I couldn't remember because I was so bored. Bastila could feel it too, and was slowly starting to become aggravated. Next was a test to see what kind of Jedi I would be. I wanted to be become a guardian, but I hated the color blue. I finally finished with the test, and come to find out, I was best suited to be a consular.

"What if I don't want to be a Consular?" I asked Master Dorak.

"No one said you had to be anything. If you want to be a Guardian, then do it."

"Alright then, I will." I replied with a crooked smile.

Step one to aggravating everyone on the Jedi Council. Do the exact opposite of what they they want me to do. Heh heh heh…

I went back to Master Zhar to learn how to construct my light saber. He handed me a few components and a blue crystal, and I went to work on a workbench. Place the lens here…crystal there…screw this here…got it!

"It's odd that someone of your experience built their light saber so quickly and perfectly." Master Zhar commented as I twirled my newly-constructed lightsaber in my hands.

Yeah, it's because I'm awesome.

--FAST FORWARD, 'CAUSE I HATE DANTOOINE--

"Hey there." Carth greeted as I brushed past him.

"Hi Carth, is there something you need?" I asked.

"No, nothing." He replied quietly.

I turned around and flipped my hair behind my head.

"Carth, you've been quiet, you know that? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh nothing, other than the fact I'm being left out of the loop!"

"Carth, dear, you were born out of the loop." I chuckled.

"This isn't funny Zerstoren! It isn't fair! While you and Bastila are getting some super secret mission, I'm being left out!"

"Well, look at it this way Carth, it's none of your damn business, and if you're going to throw a tantrum about it, then go somewhere else. So until you grow up and act like the 42 year old man you are, you're not getting anything out of me."

"Well that's a harsh way to put it." Bastila mumbled.

"No it defiantly isn't, now plot a course for Tatooine, if you please."

"Of course." Bastila sighed as I walked away and into the garage.

"Well hello." Canderous said, tuning my swoop bike.

"Just what are you doing to my bike?" I asked.

"I got bored. Of course, you're welcome to change that." He said provocatively, getting up and wrapping his huge arms around my hips.

"I'm sure I am Canderous, but for now, no thank you." I replied and kissed him on the cheek.

I went into the Starboard dorms and switched on the music holodisk player, putting in my own mix of music. First song to come on was Message in a Bottle by The Police.

_Just a castaway  
An island lost at sea  
Another lonely day  
With no one here but me  
More loneliness  
Than any man could bear  
Rescue me before I fall into despair_

I'll send an SOS to the world  
I'll send an SOS to the world  
I hope that someone gets my  
Message in a bottle

While I was dancing, Carth was watching from the door that I had mistakenly left open. He just about gave me heart failure.

"How long have you been standing there?" I called over the music.

"Long enough." He replied and came in, dancing with me.

After the song was over, I switched it to Helplessly Hoping by Crosby, Stills and Nash, a slower song that I hoped he would dance with me to.

"May I have this dance?" He asked with a goofy grin, bowing and holding out his hand.

"Yes, of course." I replied and wrapped my hands around his neck.

_Helplessly hoping her harlequin hovers nearby  
Awaiting a word  
Gasping at glimpses of gentle true spirit  
he runs wishing he could fly  
only to trip at the sound of good-bye_

Wordlessly watching he waits by the window and wonders  
at the empty place inside

Heartlessly helping himself to her bad dreams he worries  
did he hear a good-bye or even hello

They are one person  
They are too alone  
They are three together  
They are for each other

By the end of the song I was crying and Carth was clumsily holding me, unsure of what to do.

I like you Carth. I like you a lot, but you won't open up to me.


	18. Deal

I left Carth there, without saying a word, and wandered to the medbay, locking myself in again. I felt the ship start to take off, and I breathed deeply, trying to make myself relax instead of taking massive amounts of drugs to sedate me. Someone started to pound on the door and I sighed.

"Hey kiddo, you okay in there?"

"I'm fine Canderous, just leave me be."

"No way, not after what happened last time. Now open the door before I do."

I walked over to the door and opened it with a hiss. Canderous stood there with his arms folded over his bare chest. I leaned against the door frame, avoiding any kind of eye contact with him.

"Just what have you and Republic boy been doing?"

"None of your business, thank you." I replied and brushed past him, into the starboard dorms and locked myself in again.

I paced around the room, trying to figure out what to do with Canderous and Carth until I was tripped and fell to the floor. I placed my hand in front of me to avoid damaging my head, but that was a bad idea as I had broken my collarbones. I managed to sit up, but before I could ask what the hell happened, the door opened and it was Carth.

"Zerstoren, get up! We're under attack!"

He tugged on my arms hard, so I tripped him. I got up by myself and ran to the gun turret, which Canderous operated.

"Canderous, move your ass!"

"Not a chance kid." He replied as he shot down a Sith flier.

He was good, but not as good as I was. I jumped into his lap and gritted my teeth together as I grabbed the trigger and shot down the rest of the Sith fliers. Canderous' arms lingered by my waist as I shot down the final Sith flier and sighed.

"You know, there's nothing sexier than a woman who can handle a turret." Canderous purred, grabbing my hips.

I sighed in aggravation and twisted his arm around his back.

"And there's nothing sexier than a man who can keep his hands to himself." I growled and jumped down, walking away.

I walked into the medbay where Bastila was waiting for me. She sighed as I laid down on my stomach, waiting for her to heal me. She sighed and I could feel as she used the force to heal my broken collarbones.

"You really must be more careful," She sighed, "What you do affects me as well."

"It's not my fault our crack pilots took a nosedive to avoid a few fliers."

"Excuse me, but we surely would have--"

"Been fine? Look Bastila, you try getting into a gun turret with Canderous, then we'll talk."

"As for Canderous and Carth, you need to cut your ties with them, your affection for them will--"

"Bastila, is it possible for you, at all, to stow the Jedi crap for a while? I mean, my affection for them has nothing to do with the dark side, so just stop!"

I got up from the table and stormed out of the room, almost bumping into Carth who was wagging his finger in my face.

"Watch it Zerstoren, you don't want to become what you've always hated."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed, kicking the ground.

I felt the ship touch down and I sighed, knowing we finally arrived at Tatooine. If there was a planet more boring than Dantooine, this was it. Tatooine was just a desert planet with nothing more than blowing sand. There was a mining colony that I heard wasn't going too well, and a sand people colony, with rumors of a Krayt Dragon den. Bastila, Canderous, Carth and I walked out, finding a Czerka employee waiting for us.

"Don't tell me they've taken over this planet too." Carth whispered.

"They've taken over this planet." Canderous replied in an effort to spite Carth.

"I'm sorry, your name doesn't seem to be in our list of expected cargo freights today. I'm afraid that will be a one hundred credit docking fee, please."

I sighed and dug through my pocket when Canderous stopped me and stepped forward.

"And just what are you going to do if we don't give you the credits?" Canderous asked, cracking his neck and shouldering his repeating blaster with ease.

"Canderous, relax, we have the credits to spare."

"It has nothing to do with the credits, Zer. I'm just bored."

I sighed that he didn't use my full name, 'Zer' isn't exactly the first pet name I'd pick for Zerstoren.

"Yeah, it's always that way with you. If you can't control yourself, go back to the ship." I growled.

"Well, before anything goes wrong," Carth said nervously, stepping between Canderous and I, "Did you and Bastila have a vision when we arrived here?"

"Actually, yes," Bastila interjected, "The Star Map we seek seems to be in a cave somewhere."

"How much you care to bet that the rumors of the Krayt Dragon are true, and the Star Map is there?" I sighed.

Carth smiled at me, and chuckled lightly, "I doubt it. Krayt Dragons don't exist."

"The hell they don't!" I laughed.

"Fine, care to make a bet? If this 'Krayt Dragon' of yours isn't real, you have to do my laundry for a week!"

"Fine, but if I win, you have to cater to my every whim for a week."

"Deal." He replied and we shook on it.


	19. Revenge for Trask

Lord knows as soon as I stepped into real civilization I asked as many people I could find about a Krayt Dragon. Granted, most of them laughed at me and told me it was a myth, and I would get killed by one if they did exist, but I was determined. I heard Carth snickering behind me and was about to turn around when I saw three dark Jedi standing in our path. One of them nodded towards me and they gripped their lightsabers. Mine was out by now.

"Lord Malak was most displeased when he learned you escaped Taris alive." He said as he activated his lightsaber.

"Well, that's too bad. We had no intention of sticking around." Canderous quipped, aiming his rifle.

"There's a reward for whoever brings your corpse to him."

"Then come and get it." I chuckled.

They wasted no time igniting their lightsabers and charged towards Carth as he steadily held his blasters. I ran in front of him, holding my lightsaber and engaging in a duel with the first person to reach me. I tirelessly fought with one of them until Carth rested his blasters on my shoulders and fired at the oncoming Dark Jedi, sending him back to the ground, dead. Carth spun around to face another Dark Jedi and I stood to his back, dealing with my own problem. Bastila and Canderous finished off one and came to help us. I managed to cut the head off of a Dark Jedi just as Canderous and Carth finished off another one. I collected lightsabers and credits until I saw Carth shifting uncomfortably.

"Something wrong Carth?" I asked, scooping up a short lightsaber.

"You do this with such precision," He observed, noticing the cauterized wound of where a head should be, "Almost too good."

"We have to defend ourselves. No one is going to do it for us." I remarked.

"I suppose you're right." Carth replied, shifting his weight and toying with his blasters.

I knew we had to find that Star Map and I knew it appeared to be in some sort of cave somewhere, perhaps in a Krayt Dragon's den? We'll just have to find out.

--

After realizing that the only way we'll get into the dune sea is by killing the Sand People's leader, I figured we could find a translator droid somewhere on Tatooine. We walked into a cool shop where an Ithorian greeted us cheerfully. I noticed a red HK model droid in the corner, so I drifted towards him. His head turned to observe the new strangers in the room and his dimmed and brightened every so often. Something about this droid seemed so tantalizingly familiar. I touched the cold metal and a grey haze appeared before my eyes. I shook my head as the shopkeeper spoke.

"I see you noticed my HK-47 model. He's very good."

"What can he do?" Bastila asked, desperate to know if he can translate.

"He's fully able to translate any dialect and—"

"Statement: I am an assassin droid, not a diplomat." The droid said coolly.

"Erm, yes. His assassination protocols have been deactivated, but I assure you he still well equipped for combat."

"How much?" I asked quickly. I was more or less interested in why he seemed so familiar than anything else.

"4,000 credits. Take it or leave it." He said sternly.

Canderous shrugged his shoulders and lifted his enormous blaster into the shopkeeper's face as it warmed to a dull glow.

"I say give it to us for free or I'll blow you to kingdom come." He almost chuckled.

"Take it, please! Just get the hell out of here!" He panicked.

I could feel my temper burning as we unhooked HK-47 and brought him outside. When we were back in the hot desert sun, Canderous sighed in what seemed like relief.

"I just saved us 4,000 credits doll. What do you have to say about that?"

I could control myself anymore. I turned around and cracked him across the face with my palm. Before he could open his mouth I went on a tirade about how we can't point guns at everyone, we never know when we'll get into more trouble than it's worth. I ordered him back to the Ebon Hawk as the rest of trekked outside into the even hotter desert air. Halfway through the dunes, Carth decided to speak up.

"Don't you think it was a little extreme to hit him? I mean—"

"Not at all! He didn't know if he had guns bigger than all of us combined, and he should never call me doll! My name is Zerstoren; I am no one's doll!"

I kicked the sand in fury and it blew into a circle and dissipated into the breeze. I sighed in frustration and continued on until we came across what looked like the encampment. We approached the guard and HK told them that we wanted peace. He led us inside and we cautiously followed. He began to speak in his dialect and we all looked to HK.

"Translation: He wants to know what you're doing here."

"Tell him we mean him no harm."

"Translation: OWWW, OW OW OW!!"

After a few exchanges, we were allowed to see the Chieftain. HK-47 explained the situation of attacking the miners, and if they could please stop that we would be lovely. One of the Czerka reps told me they needed water, so I figured buying moisture vaporators was a good idea. I presented the vaporators to the Chieftain a sign of good faith, and HK translated that we were free to go and he agreed to stop the attacks on the miners. He also gave me his gaffi stick as a reward.

"Actually HK, can you ask him if he has a map to the Eastern Dune Sea?"

HK-47 gave a slight sigh and translated my question for me. The Chieftain nodded vigorously and handed me a map. I bowed slightly and we left the enclave. I decided to wait until later to speak with Czerka, finding the Star Map was far more important at this point. I saw an enormous opening and a Twi'lek standing in front of it, pondering.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Ah, perhaps you can help! My friend went in there to see the Krayt Dragon and it seems as though he was eaten. I have to lure the dragon out, but I can't do it without a Bantha or two."

My eyes lit up as soon as I heard "Krayt Dragon." I knew the Star Map was in here, so I offered to help. He handed me some Bantha fodder and I was off in search of some grazing Banthas. I came across a few and the sniffed my pockets, nudging and nipping at me. They were almost too cute to be eaten by a Krayt Dragon. Just before we made it back to the hunter, I heard the unmistakable howl of Sand People getting ready to attack. I readied my lightsaber and used the force to launch myself backwards, cutting one of them in half as I came back down. I tucked and rolled in the hot sand just before one of the Sand People could hit me with his gaffi stick. Bastila and Carth took care of the rest and the earth seemed to shake as the Krayt Dragon came out of his den. Mines along the mouth of the entrance went off without a hitch and the Dragon fell with a tremendous thud, casting me off my feet. Carth helped me up and I ran inside the den. It was dark and dank, but I could see the glow of the Star Map in the back.

"Yes…" I whispered as I lightly touched the cold metal. How could it be cold in the desert?

Another piece of the map was complete and we headed outside with a sigh. I stopped short and could feel the dark side not too far from us.

"Are there more dark Jedi out there?" Carth asked sternly.

"No," I replied closing my eyes, "It's even worse…it's the man who killed Trask."


	20. Lifesaver

I stood tall and flexed my shoulders, activating my lightsaber and stepping forth with such confidence that the earth below me trembled. I stared at Trask's killer and twirled my double-bladed lightsaber in my hands gracefully. I stopped a few feet in front of him and held it menacingly.

"You are the one they call Zerstoren, are you not?" He asked, cracking his neck.

"And you are the one who killed my friend Trask on the Endar Spire, are you not?" I hissed.

"Names are irrelevant to me. I am the apprentice of Lord Malak himself." He boasted, stepping closer.

"I don't care if you were descended from Revan himself, you die here."

He didn't waste time attacking me. Carth immediately drew his blasters and fired at him while Bastila attacked some of his underlings. I personally went toe-to-toe with Malak's so-called apprentice. His moves were extremely flawed and it didn't take very long to cut him down. If his apprentice was that easy, I doubt that Malak will be any more difficult. I quickly jumped to Carth's position, where he clumsily fought with a dark Jedi. Melee was not his specialty, and it would no doubt get him killed if I didn't help him. Together we killed the remaining dark Jedi as Bastila deactivated her lightsaber and sighed, looking towards the hot desert sun that was beginning to set.

"I think it's time we get going." I sighed and stretched.

"I agree, it's..." Carth started, but suddenly collapsed.

"Carth, are you okay?" I panicked, rushing to his side.

"It's nothing," he winced, "Just a little scratch is all."

I tore open his shirt and saw that he took more damage than I originally thought. Blood oozed from the wound slightly, so I tore off part of my Jedi robe and used it as a tourniquet until we could get onto the Ebon Hawk. I hoisted him up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder so he could use me as a crutch, but I soon realized just how much muscle he had.

"Geez Carth, you weigh a ton!" I panted as I dragged him through the desert.

"What did you honestly expect? I'm a soldier after all!"

--

After trekking for countless miles through the cold desert, we finally boarded the Ebon Hawk. I lay Carth down in the medical bay as I searched for any kind of medicine that would help him. I tore shelves apart and threw sterile needles out of footlockers while Carth groaned in pain and tried to roll over.

"Don't worry Carth, you'll be fine."

Perhaps I spoke too soon. He rolled over and vomited blood onto the durasteel floor. I cursed under my breath as I ran to get Bastila, as she could heal far better than I could. She switched to auto-pilot and ran into the medical bay with me as Carth looked as white as the sheets I laid him on.

"Can't you force heal yet?" Bastila sighed in aggravation.

"You really think I can fix that?" I screamed in panic and pointed to the blood around his mouth.

"You honestly believe that I can?"

Bastila went to work on trying to heal him while I perused the shelves a little more carefully. There was a morphine vial and a vial of Demerol in a locked cabinet, and as far as I knew, no one had the key.

"Carth, do you have an allergy to Morphine?" I called out.

He weakly replied no, so I wrapped my hand in some gauze and punched the glass open. Bastila was already waiting for me with a sterile needle, and we put our heads together to try and figure out what dose to give a big guy like Carth. We injected him in the vein most visible in his arm and his slowly stopped writhing and laid still.

"That's the most we can do until we find a healer on a different planet." Bastila sighed, wringing the blood off her hands.

Big Z suddenly appeared in the room, staring at Carth in deep thought. Finally he spoke up.

"I am sure the healers on my planet will try and heal him."

"Kashyyyk? I thought you never wanted to go there?"

"When a friend is in danger, personal comfort needs to be sacrificed." He roared.

I nodded in agreement as I ordered Bastila to plot our course for Kashyyyk. She nodded hesitantly and ran to the control room as Big Z left, leaving me alone with an unconscious Carth. I touched his hand and was surprised at how cold it was. I got up and dug through the cooler to find at least one bag of blood, and was surprised to find one. Better yet, it was O-. I quickly grabbed it and set up an IV in the same vein that I used to give him morphine and watched as the blood slowly ran into his arm. One bag wasn't going to be enough, so I grabbed a needle and rolled up my sleeve, using a cloth as a tourniquet.

"Your RH factor is positive, right Carth?" I asked.

He weakly opened his eyes and gave me a thumbs up. I sighed in relief; I was O+ so I could donate to anyone who had a positive RH factor. I stuck the needle in my arm and flexed my hand to make sure it was dripping into the bag correctly. I felt slightly dizzy as my grip became weaker, but it was merely just a side effect as I was terrified of needles. When I saw the bag was full, I carefully took the needle out and quickly replaced the empty bag with the full one. I watched as the color started to come back to his face and hands. I touched him ever so slightly and noted that he was starting to get a little warmer.

"You're a lifesaver Zerstoren." He chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, don't mention it big guy." I replied and beamed.


End file.
